


Riverperson

by NightmareZane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Character Death, Death, Interconnecting Oneshots, It's better then you think, Multiple Timelines, My First Undertale Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Other, Please..., Read it?, Riverperson Has A Vague Appearance, Secrets, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, They are best, Undertale Spoilers, will take suggestions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareZane/pseuds/NightmareZane
Summary: The First deemed it their job and so the Second continued it without hesitation. They called themselves River until the others knew them simply as the Riverperson.One word to define what they were.There had been other names - ones of all lengths and sounds from up above - until he or she became they - the Riverperson.They were just they.I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

They crouched on the edge of their little wooden boat, silently admiring the water below. They always loved how utterly calm it was, except for the occasional ripples their boat or themselves caused. That shade of blue was always calming to them, feeling like it'd never grow old or weak. They always found it mesmerizing to stare for hours.

For days at a time.

Who knew (or cared) how long they stayed like that.

They wanted to reach down and run their fingers across the tranquil surface to disrupt that feeling, to feel the wet drops that would fall from their fingertips yet it only got their loose robe damp. They've never felt it before nor would they never know the feeling - it going right thru them.

It wasn't meant for them to do - to feel - within their being - their coding. (They knew it all - everything that was and wasn't - it was just part of who they were. They saw the beings - the child in monotone gray loved to watch the water while that skeleton with the large paint brush checked on the place every once in a while (the Man Who Speaks In Hands was always around so it made them a little less lonely) - that was outside of this world - of this Universe - that traveled here. That came and went as they pleased. They didn't know that  _they_  knew. No one seemed to.)

They only had to wait. Just wait and see.

It was what they were best at. There wasn't much else they could do. Others came to them, after all. They were placed there to help.

That was fact.

Yet they wanted to feel more - to feel what that warmth from the sun and the earthy feel of the ground from above was before the First of them was pushed down here and they look upon the responsibility the robe presented to them held. They would only wait upon this boat of theirs - the only constant thing from the beginning - made of the everlasting wood that would be used as their home - to be the transportation for the Monster of the Underground.

The First deemed it their job and so the Second continued it without hesitation. There had been a point of questioning of rather they should continue to be _them_ but they were quickly subjugated and changed to another to continue on their existence. They had to continue on. 

It was their job.

They called themselves River until the others knew them simply as the Riverperson. One word to define what they were. There had been other names - ones of all lengths and sounds from up above - until he or she became they - the Riverperson.

Their name. Their job. Their home. Their station. Their place in this Universe upon Universes.

They were just they.

That was it.

It continued on until where they were now - in a loop of SAVES and RESETS of the dance called GENOCIDE and PACIFIST - watching the water. Just like the other Riverpersons' from the other Universes.

The everlasting loop.

They waited once more. They wondered if this was the last loop. Maybe they could move on from here but then who would be the transportation the Monsters that never left needed? Even with the path - they were still deemed useful for those around them to still be in business.

"Tra la la. Whatever a predicament we've found ourselves in... Tra la la." It sings out in it's peaceful, soft voice - something jumbled in it sounding as if hundreds were speaking at the same time in harmony. The Riverperson wondered if another would be added to it.

How soon?

Did it matter?

Did they even care?

Who knew~.

They stood as they heard the patter of feet, the sound of snow being crunched under a shoe.

Would it be the Pure One or the Dark One?

They turn their head only slightly to the other side, to see the small Human child bouncing towards them, a smile dancing on their face. In their hand was a knife, dust staining the edges.

Ah. Red eyes.

The same color of their - both children - DETERMINATION.

The Riverperson stayed silent as the Human bounced up onto their boat, grin wicked as they toyed with their weapon. They were only spared because they were useful. They made no move to do anything - just as they did nothing all those other times. It was time to move on.

It had not mattered anyway. Everything would RESTART to the beginning in the end.

Tra la la~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked sad, almost defeated in a way. The young Monster did have a lot of weight on her shoulders after all. The Man Who Speaks In Hands left it all to her - not that she remembered. Ah, he looked into from time to time - to see the progress of everything she's done. All her accomplishments. All her failers. Those little dirty secrets the current Royal Scientist wanted to keep in her basement.

They watched as the next Monster stood at their Hotland station, the little lizard Monster thinking silently as she fixed their glasses while her eyes laid upon their vessel. She had come earlier yet decided to not board so they moved on.

When they had come again they were a strutting mess so they asked, "Tra la la. Care for a ride in my boat?"

The young Monster nodded. "Y-Yes ple-lease," she muttered, climbing onto the boat slowly. After informing them where she wanted to go, she had begun to clean her glasses.

The Garbage Heap it was.

They turned forward and the boat shifted as it begun to move, creating ripples within the water.

Riverperson pondered a bit, something they were prone to do.

They looked sad, almost defeated in a way. The young Monster did have a lot of weight on her shoulders after all. The Man Who Speaks In Hands left it all to her - not that she remembered. Ah, he looked into from time to time - to see the progress of everything she's done. All her accomplishments. All her failers. Those little dirty secrets the current Royal Scientist wanted to keep in her basement.

They absentmindedly wondered if she would jump in this loop. Like they had done (what was it this time? Number thirty? Fifty? Well, they weren't counting. -  _Loop Eighty-Nine_... a soft echo reverberated in the back of their mind they disregarded) a few loops ago or was it to look for items to add to their slowly growing collection?

Who knew.

Ah...

There had been a time when they would stop her, take the small lizard to another place - once was the Echo Flower field where they played with humming and tunes and sometimes they wished they did not have to remember these things. Other times, they had watched her go on the brink - falling into nothingness and so another would take her place. Things would work out differently.

The fish would never experience love. The King would never be able to find another like her. The experiments would escape, dirty little secrets would become known and her name ruined The squat skeleton would not be able to find that cure for their little brother. The tall one would fall, dust mixing in the white, pure snow. It would not matter.

The child would just reset and things would continue on.

All just to see what the outcome was, consequences be damned. There were so many variables to shake things up. One diminutive, misplaced pebble shaking everything up.

Not this time though.

"Tra la la. The waters are wild today. That's good luck..." They sang, head bobbing from side to side - acting like a fool some thought of them - as they entered the next zone, the large garbage heap appearing. Their words seemed to cause a hopefulness to speard in her SOUL.

"Re-Really?" The young Monster wondered aloud, eyes widening.

Ah, yes. This was where they would first meet their Soul Mate. What a wondrous occasion it was. A few disagreements aligned in their head, pitches of to leave and not bring the other resounding. Allast, they shut that out, their mind once more silencing.

"Tra la la. Indeed it is, there will a pleasing catch of the day today... Tra la la." The boat slowly came to a standstill, the yellow lizard carefully stepping onto the ground.

They asked for their name then. It looked like they were going to stay. Another Monster added to the list of passengers.

"Tra la la. What's my name?... It doesn't really matter." They told her, simply reminding them they were just the Riverperson nothing more. (Names where nothing to them - some abandoned upon completion when another is added. All except the one they had now. Nothing else mattered anyway.)

The small one stepped from foot to the other under the silence that had befallen upon them before they took up the resolution to stutter out a good-bye. How adorable~. She even waved as they left.

Now, it was time to reel in a fish for the hopeful ending that might occur.

They bobbed along with the boat, moving from left to right in some type of dance - ever looking much more like a fool to onlookers - an old turtle always gave a chuckle when they were caught 'dancing' - that decided to take the path instead of their boat. "Tra la la. Dancing on a boat is dangerous. But good exercise..." They giggled to themselves - another added long ago sharing the same sentiment. "Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "EXCUSE ME!"
> 
> Oh!
> 
> Another passenger! Wonderful! They had thought there would be no more today. And it was the tall skeleton too! How did he get their red scarf to blow heroically when there was no wind?
> 
> Eh.

Riverperson knew they were weird - well,  _weirder_  then amongst the most of the Monsters - and that they could say strange things. Something like:

_"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom every day. Why? Then I know you're listening to me..."_

Or even when they were giving hints for the Pure One to use.

_"Pet pet pet... The neck stretches infinitely into the cosmos. ...Don't worry about it."_

There was even when they had done:

_"Tra la la. Humans, monsters... Flowers."_

_"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."_

Well, they knew a lot of things.

They couldn't help it, really. The reactions they got were, though varying from being to being, could be quite amusing. Or angry. Or sadness. Or bordem. So many~. They'd take what they could.

Yet, they stay within the rules. (That was a story for another day...)

They decided to have a little fun, that monster no one liked at the end of their boat. Jerry, if they remember correctly. Well, they never really had any problem with the Monster though it seemed everyone disliked him.

Well, whatever!

They had finally reached the end of Snowdin (they still wondered why the King had taken their joke when they first met to name the warm, peaceful village covered deep in snow...) and let the Monster off, watching him walk into the distance.

They could hear the merry conversations and cheery personalities the Monsters held for each other. They were always kind to each other - helping one another out whenever someone was in trouble. They liked to watch it. A time of peace before the GENOCIDE began. Hmmm... Maybe not this time.

Only time would tell.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Oh!

Another passenger! Wonderful! They had thought there would be no more today. And it was the tall skeleton too! How did he get their red scarf to blow heroically when there was no wind?

Eh.

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me? Tra la la." They bobbed their head back and forth, amused by the expression the skeleton dressed in a strange costume with red gloves and high boots. Battle armor the skeleton had made himself he had told them at one point or another. The timelines tended to blur after a point.

Riverperson wondered where the smaller one was.

Well, no matter.

The tall skeleton shouted again, "YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DO!" A gloved fist up against the puffed chest. They had learned this was the only volume and to tune it down themselves. They were tired of rubbing the ears after every loop.

"Tra la la. Where would you like to go? Tra la la"

He securely plopped himself on one of the benches, grinning as he announced proudly, "I WANT TO GO TO WATERFALL AS FAST AS I CAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HAVING ANOTHER IMPORTANT TRAINING/COOKING LESSON WITH THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE!"

"…Then we're off," they said curtly, "Tra la la." The boat moved, shaking ever so slightly as it took off on its own, carried by the waved and their own magic.

They listened as the skeleton spout off what they'd be doing during their 'important' lesson. It was always the same. Talk. Shout. ~~_(A short scene played in their mind of a red scarf floating in the river beside them, dust waving into the water as it vanished. The mutterings of wanting to believe in them echoing within them. Everything was grainy - grey and seemingly far away enough to just be at the edge yet something just within their reach. Something their fingertips would be able to dust against. Something that'd happen would promptly begin over. Nothing would be out of place since the Pure One fell down.)_~~

"Tra la la. Remember to take a break every-so-often…" they murmured softly during the ride, "lest you be drained away. Tra la la."

Maybe they'd get a different reaction this time.

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER!" He exclaimed in exasperation "SO LAZY ALL THE TIME! HE LEAVES HIS SOCKS EVERYWHERE! I WAS BARELY ABLE TO CONVINCE HIM TO BE A SENTRY AT SNOWDIN! OH, HE HAS ONE IN WATERFALL TOO! AND I-"

The same.

They'd yawn if they were able to.

But still, they couldn't help but find calmness in the tall skeleton's musings. Something so different from the norm. He held an infinite amount of energy. Such a lively Monster. The one thing that both simultaneously Monsters loved and were annoyed about.

"ANYWAY, PLEASE DO NOT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AROUND ME AGAIN!" He continued on, eyes wide as he stared at them. If they were any other Monster, they would have sweat under the intensity it held.

"Tra la la. I understand," the Riverperson replied softly. The boat reached their destination soon after, and the taller Monster jumped out vigorously, paying them one piece of Gold. They never really charged for their rides but it had not stopped from the occasional tip of money or treats (food that vanished instantly) for the ride. "Come again~! Ta la la."

He did not look back.

It had not mattered. They would see each other again.

Hours later and they were true to their prediction - sending the taller one back to the Snowdin stop a small skeleton in a blue jacket and a lazy ever-grin etched on his skull.

The older brother.

They had been curious about one thing about him at one point. They never carried him and they had been curious and they saw the teleportation magic he got from that  _man_  he always used. He could appear then in the blink of an eye.

So many secrets that one held.

Heh.

He wasn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you all thinking of the fanfic so far? 
> 
> This is mostly something to do when not working on my main fanfic (which you'll be able to find on my other account on fanfic.net) or doing anything else. So, this is like a side project basically.
> 
> Now then, who would you like to see next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying, one part said. Lonely, another muttered. Nice. Sad. Powerful. Old.
> 
> The weight of all Monster kind on his shoulders.
> 
> Yet.

Tra la la.

They liked to sing sometimes - mostly hum. Riverperson loved to hear the noises - some were soft while others were loud, some were beautiful as others were bloody murder to the ear - within the Underground. They especially liked it when they could hear the head of the Royal Guard - she's been going to Hotland a lot more frequently lately - playing the piano.

She made such a lovely tune.

Her GENOCIDE song was Riverperson's favorite (though she preferred Pure One's more).

She talked a lot though, especially about her Soul Mate. Riverperson wondered how she'd react about the little lizard's dirty secret this time around. _(The same. Always the same. The same that brought this numbness they always held. Their emotions mute. They wondered when - if - this numbness will pass. Maybe onto the next SOUL.)_

The fish Monster shouted, "'anks for the ride!" as she bolted to the direction to the stairs.

"Ta la la. Come again~!" They sang after before they began to wait for their next rider.

Who knew who would come next. It usually changed when they moved along - one of the few things they could change themselves. Such a fun outcome!

They liked fun - most of them, anyway.

Fun. Bad. Good. Dark - light! Dream... Never again.

The shadow under their hood shifted ever so slightly and if one could see - nothing could be at first until it just became a mass of swirling darkness - and they pictured a face with a mouth. That mouth would be grinning widely - unhinged. But they didn't have a mouth so it was mute to the point. They had no need for one - most of the time, anyway.

Who knew~.

Whatever.

Riverperson tilted their head, looking up at the dark ceiling overhead. Brown. Black. Red. Orange.

No green though. Or blue. Or white.

Maybe grey.

"Excuse me," a deep baritone voice snapped them out of their musing. "Could you, please, give me a ride to Snowdin?"

"Tra la la." Turning their way, they looked up again at the huge figure dressed in red with a large sack on his back. They tilted their head. They liked the little hat he had sitting between those two large curled horns. "Of course, your majesty," they simply replied.

"Thank you," he said, smiling kindly at them as he sat inside. If it was anyone else, he would have been in the water - dripping wet from head to toe but they had Magic.

Magic...

They moved the boat forward, to the direction of the village built in the snow despite the opposing flow the water had.

"Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le" They sang as they bobbed their head from side to side, earning them a hearty chuckle from the king. "Hum hum hum. Hum hum hum. I'm having a little concert."

"You have a very nice voice!" King Asgore responded as they continued to him - a known occurrence to their usual riders. They all liked Riverperson's hum.

Not all of them came back.

Not all left.

The King talked about many things - needing someone who would just listen.

 ** _Annoying_** , one part said.  ** _Lonely_** , another muttered.  _ **Nice. Sad. Powerful. Old.**_

~~_The weight of all Monster kind on his shoulders._ ~~

Yet.

The ride with the king to Snowdin was pleasant. King Asgore was fine. He even had them ride him back. The king went on to explain joyfully all the reactions he got from the presents he gave to the children of Snowdin - all of them jumping with joy and singing carols with each other all around a giant tree they all decorated together.

Something that he tried to do every year.

"..." Riverperson kept forward, tilting their head ever so slightly.

The king never made it back.

The world around them fuzzed - glitching until all was black and they were falling - before they were back at the beginning. 

Time to start again, it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this one written before the suggestions...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stopped, watching. (Away! Run away! Never look back. He's dangerous. We must run! LIVE!) There was no hurry for them to be anywhere, after all. They wondered how long it was until the other took notice. Maybe he had always known they were there.

When they have been  _them_  before they had been the  _'they'_  they were now - before they were sealed away (before they gave up everything to become Riverperson - to be encased within the darkness of the cloak and hood - and began their service) they loved to wonder about the world. They loved the different area where Humans were so different yet the same to one another.

There was a point in time they even settled down for a while in a quaint little village but that had not lasted. Humans feared the unknown - destroying whatever they don't - never taking into consideration what the future consequences were going to be - understand.  ~~ _(Fire. So much burning. They stood in the middle of ashes and piles of broken bodies - multiple colored SOULS floating around them. The SOULS zoomed at them and into them. Each one adding themselves in an effort to still live. Ah... They were different then. So many in one.)_~~

They were a  ** _different_  **they.

Something unknown.

Something to fear.

They started the legend of Death it seemed - somehow. They were still iffy on that. There was a Death already but it seemed they took that position at the time. They took SOULS after all.

Well, they needed some way to stay there.

They did what they needed to do.

That had not deterred others trying to stop them. They really wanted to at some point if they remembered correctly. So, they stayed away. It continued on no matter.

Who cared then.

They didn't anymore.

That was when they met  _him_. On a snowy evening, the setting sun cast the once blue sky to dye in changing oranges and red hues to dark mixtures of blue, purple, and black, the forest around were still of life. Animals were always cautious around them.

Leave them alone and they'd leave you alone they learned.

So they began to wonder again. A long away from the mountain where most Monsters called home under the rule of the Goat King and his family. (Rumor had it that the son had found a mate. They sent a silent congratulations to the air when they found out - no one deserved to be alone. They were never alone after all.) The crunch of snow heavy under their feet as their cloak trailed behind them. They continued on, no destination in mind. Maybe they'd go somewhere warm like a breach or would it be the desert this time?

The man wore black, white hands around him with papers and notes - some writing while others picked things up so he could inspect it - as his own pair clasped behind his back. Scars marked his white skull, white pinpricks for eyes that moved from one thing to another.

They stopped, watching.  _(Away! **Run away!**  Never look back. He's dangerous.  ~~We must run!~~ **LIVE!** ) _There was no hurry for them to be anywhere, after all. They wondered how long it was until the other took notice. Maybe he had always known they were there.

Whatever.

Still.

When they locked gazes, he asked what they were - he knew they were something that shouldn't be possible - and who they were.

"Tra la la. Who am I? I am just one of many of things. Who knows~," they had answered.

It was just only the beginning.

He was blunt after staring at them for hours - he wanted to study them. He had not sugarcoated or lied to them. He just outright told them. They had nothing else to do - wondering could only do much - so they agreed.

Hmmm...

Tra la la.

Even he could not figure out what they were. 

They wondered how much they would change if they took his SOUL.

Heh.

What a funny thought that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gnawing hunger neared its peak.
> 
> No one was around...
> 
> They posied to strike.

_Hunger._

The pang they felt when something was gone within them. It happened more often than not nowadays. They thought they would have more time but it seemed that under the mountain it was different. They wondered if they would need to gain that  ** _something_  **from their own kind again. Riverperson was never in favor of doing it but what must be done must be done.

They felt empty.

They wanted something to fill it.

Ah!

A little  _Human_.

_TAKE!_

Luck (what a  _foolish_  thing to believe in) must be on their side then.

Their stomachs grumbled as the Human walked through the snow, a curious look in their purple eyes shielded behind a pair of thick glasses. They wrote away in the purple notebook, scribbling all their findings until they looked up. The child caught a look at them, curiosity alighting on their face.

_**A deep hunger grew as they neared.** _

~~Take it now!~~ _While they're weak!_

Their form hunched over, looming over the small child as they peered unchallenging at the darkness into their hood. "Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" They asked, their voice rough and raspy with an edge over them - something that always happened when it neared their feeding time.

 _Eat!_ **Hunger!** ~~Take.~~

They had to give the child a point of not flinching or backing away.

They pushed up their glasses, nodding. "That would be very pleasing," the purple SOUL answered.

They got into the boat, sitting forward to watch what traveled in passing by the boat. With the wave of their hand, concealed by their cloak, they boat pushed forward creating ripples in the once still water. The Human began to log what happened or what they saw, never looking back at the Riverperson.

They were once deemed used up.

_ wEAK... _

Behind the child, within the darkness that blocked everything from everyone's site, something shifted within it all. The boat began to near Hotland, the heat beginning to shift the air to cause a dry sensation to all who could be affected by it.

The gnawing hunger neared its peak.

No one was around...

~~They posied to strike.~~

Riverperson loomed over the child as the boat came to a stop, hiding behind a block of land for none to be able to see, as it caused a shadow to cast over the child. They looked up but before they could speak another word, something struck itself into their chest, a purple SOUL floating as the body and SOUL were both lifted upward over the opening of the hood. A slurping noise was heard as the body fell forward and was never seen again. _(The darkness was infinite. Nothing was ever seen again. Family. Friends. Enemies. All kind were taken away from others just for them to live. Some never wanted that to happen. Some thought it was funny. A few even wondered why not take more. All were sated though, the hunger was gone for now.)_

They let out a quiet burp, satisfied their hunger was stated.

"Tra la la. Something to dine upon that none like else. Such taste it could have." They sang, moving their hand once more. Their voice had changed back, one that all were used to.

They felt a change occur, the new one would settle and take their place once the inside was calmed. They would resume as if nothing ever happened. Nothing would change except the inside them.

A swing of their hand and the fallen, forgotten notebook flew off their boat and into the lava that flowed near the river. (They never touched - magic making sure one never affected the other.) The pages burned, ashes floating up and away into the air as they rowed away onto their next customer.

They hoped the next one has a sweeter taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think this time around? You've found out more about the Riverperson!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ta la la." Riverperson sang as the Underground began to grow greyscale and gained static while they drifted slowly down the river, confusing their passenger when they vanished in a static bunch of data. "Maybe next time will be the one."

It was well known to the residents of the Underground that Riverperson had a tendency to say strange things. Some thought the being was trolling them when they had told them, "Pet pet pet... The neck stretches infinitely into the cosmos. ...Don't worry about it." or whatever they had to say that day.

Few wondered what the meaning was behind those words.

Even less than that used a good portion of their life to studying the being when they held no result to their finding - the information seemingly vanishing when they've fallen down.

Most just wondered if there was something wrong with Riverperson's head.

All choose to accept that it was a part of what made Riverperson... well, Riverperson.

Sans was one of the few that choose to be cautious yet not care for that beings words - until they had said the one thing that made his bone marrow grow cold - his eyelights vanishing in a pit of black. It was one of the few times he was just that lazy to not move and have the monster move them along the river so he could get an extra nap time.

He had heard them hum once. A nice hum it was that lulled him to a sleep he had not have in years.

Yet.

It was upon that day he would know something was not right with the being that called itself Riverperson - that something was more than to the cloak that hid everything from every Monster.

His eyes snapped open, sitting up from his once relaxed position when he turned to look at the being, sweat sliding down his skull. "what did you just  _ **say**_?" His voice was flat, so cold that it would have sent shivers down a back. Yet, Riverperson was such a being that they had no reason to.

The cloaked Riverperson tilted their head, a soft giggle escaping from past the hood. There was something about that laugh that made him stiffen, shoulders hunch as if he was being stared down by a predator - something more dangerous of their king or even  _him_.

"Tra la la." They said, the harmonious tone gaining something aking to an amused tone within it, "Beware of the man who speaks in hands. Beware of the man who came from the other world."

How?

_HOW?!_

Sans started to shake. He had been the only who could of remember him yet here was someone else who said something - something that had not sat well with him. Not even his brother remember  _him_.

No one had.

He had to gain answers!

A summoning of bone could have been seen if not for the sound of a grunt and the sight of a spike of dark matter breaking through bone and SOUL was replaced by it.

A distraught Papyrus would come with a few townspeople and his only fishy friend the next day looking for answers, never seeing the blue hoodie the being wore under the cloak or the dust that had mixed itself into the water. They would never hear the soft giggle of the Riverperson as they had shifted once more - becoming something else then they were before.

"Ta la la." Riverperson sang as the Underground began to grow greyscale and gained static while they drifted slowly down the river, confusing their passenger when they vanished in a static bunch of data. "Maybe next time will be the one."

How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more or less loose connecting one-shots with no real order. Mostly. 
> 
> Hit me up on:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3673972/Nightmare-Zane  
> https://nightmarezanez.deviantart.com/


End file.
